Crouching S, Hidden Crusher
by prassacut
Summary: Domme Bella is back and has a Sissy kneeling in her dungeon, who happens to also be her boyfriend. HA,OOC,BDSM Birthday present for my friend Dariachenowith.


**A HUGE thank you to Chrissy who pre read, and WendyK who beta! They cheered me on and made this story so much better! (they can also keep a few secrets it seems!)**

**

* * *

**This title is a running joke, the story is about the same Bella as in _Crouching Painslut, Hidden Strapon_. Again I wrote BDSM as I know it, not really fluffy. (And Bella's bench is a simple bench, not a spanking one. *gasp*)

Disclaimer: No impact toy has been hurt in the process.

**

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY Dariachenowith! I love you SweetKittyPaw, you rock and your faith in me is mindblowing! This crusher is for you, enjoy babe! Hugs, kisses and boobs slaps.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

I finish getting ready while I watch him.

We haven't played in ten days, and I have a hard time removing my gaze from his body. I've missed him, not only because of the time without play, but mostly because I had to ignore him for more than a week. Although that fact wouldn't make me complacent and we both knew that.

Punishing can be fun; I love it. But when you have to really teach a lesson, to really reinforce the rules, it's rarely enjoyable for either of the parties involved, but it's necessary and mandatory. It makes things easier in the end, and pleasurable, but the motion itself never is. It can even be excruciating. This past week was like that for me, excruciating.

I can't say I didn't find a certain amount of pleasure in it, I did. It goes with my sadistic nature, but punishing him meant punishing me as well. So I'm really happy and eager to play with my little Sissy today.

His attitude kept me from doing all the things I really wanted to do to him, making him howl, scream and writhe in pain under my ministrations, for example. I'm not going to let him forget that today. He hasn't finish paying for it yet, which he knows perfectly well.

His cock had spent the last ten days in a bend cockring. It didn't keep him from doing every day things like taking a piss or cleaning himself. It just made it painful for him to have a hard-on. I can honestly say that these past days have been really painful for him. Morning wood, impromptu hard-ons and feeling my body against his each night made his life miserable. I couldn't have everything I wanted from him; sometimes Subs forget their Doms are punished as much as them during those times.

Although sometimes it was enjoyable to see him suffer, like the time I ordered him to pleasure me with my favorite dildo. I wasn't going to let him pleasure me with his fingers or mouth, he didn't deserve it. He also loathed anything going in my pussy that wasn't his cock.

It was as much of a physical punishment as a psychological one, and if I didn't really take physical pleasure in it, I certainly took a real mental pleasure from it. I made sure it took him a long time to get me off, his excitement mixed with his frustration didn't help with the pain. But he knew he was solely responsible for his predicament.

It's always a difficult line to walk seeing as he isn't only my Sub, my Sissy, my little Painslut. He's also my confidante, the man who held me when my father died, the one who cheers me up when I'm down, who argues with me about music, which couch to buy and where to hang the painting we bought. He is the one who helps me decide where to go on vacation and the one I share the housework with.

This tall, strong man kneeling in my dungeon can anger me or calm me in the blink of an eye, depending on what role he is playing at the time. But each role feeds the other; I can't forget he's my Painslut when he's my boyfriend, more than I can forget he's my boyfriend when he's my Painslut.

But he learned a long time ago that I wouldn't give him any slack. I understand that even with clearly set rules he sometimes needs to be reminded who his Domme is and where his place is. It's exactly what I had started to do ten days ago.

Once in a while it's needed.

But I love having him as my official sub. Carlisle had introduced us five years ago at one of our poker nights. My little Sissy was cocky that night, cocky, clever and funny. We spent a great night, bantering back and forth, and rarely had I laughed so much. He had another Domme at the time, but he felt he had experienced everything he could with her. She wasn't into painplay and he was starting to understand that he was craving it. She taught him well and helped him discover his needs but his tastes had evolved.

Carlisle had told him about me, and my Sissy made it clear that night that he was interested in trying things out with me. I didn't answer right away. I wouldn't have minded him subbing for me, and after spending the evening with him, I knew I would say yes if everything went well.

I had to meet him again first to talk about our respective needs. I also wanted to be sure his Domme knew and was okay about him bottoming for me, and I needed to have her opinion on him, too.

At the time the only thing he knew was that he craved pain as much as pleasure but he didn't know to what extent. I didn't mind. We could hit a wall pretty early on or deepen his painslut side. It happens that it was the latter, and we were still working on it to my delight. For a few weeks we were only friends, with a Top/Bottom relationship in the playroom, then he totally stopped subbing for his Domme and became my official Sub. A few months later we decided to give a romantic relationship a shot and two years after that he was moving in with me.

We haven't ever regretted it. That doesn't mean it's simple everyday. but I find it very satisfying to have someone who is so eager to be tortured. And I do it because that's what gets me off. Having a man screaming under my ministrations, torturing his whole body and his little cock and balls. The more wailing the better and I always ask for more. I was lucky to have found someone who did too.

I'm going to use the glorious toy Carlisle left me the last time we had a scene together. It's the cock and ball pillory I used on him, but this time I'll use the crusher that goes with it. I had so much fun with the pillory! I loved it! I can't wait to use the crusher on my Sissy!

He is my boyfriend and official Sub but I still play with others. There is no sexual interaction , but sometimes - rarely - I would use a strap on on one of them. Although one could argue that anything done in a scene is sexual and at least totally arousing, he was the sole recipient of the state those scenes put me in.

But back to today. I'm finally able to play with him and I can tell he's as eager as me. I can't wait to use that beautiful crusher; my body is buzzing with excitement. My little Sissy is hesitant and a little reluctant about it. The idea of having his cock and balls crushed little by little distresses him somewhat which is a turn on for me. It's mainly because he trusts me enough to let me use it, because after all, what is the fun in subjecting him only to things he's comfortable with?

I still watch him closely while putting my favorite anal beadheads in my hair to keep it in a tight bun. I only wear stockings and a black tube top that doesn't even contain my breasts. They're on display as are my ass and pussy. My Sissy will appreciate it. It will be painful for him to not be able to touch me, which is exactly why I chose to wear this. Plus I love my stockings, they're made of black see-through latex with built-in high heel shoes. The heels look likel beadheads. I relish the fact that I could go through with the idea if I ever tell my Sissy he'll end up with my shoe up his ass.

After a deep breath I finally enter the dungeon and keep my eyes on him. He's in the position I impose on all my subs, kneeling, butt in the air. Most of his body weight is on his thighs and I can see them shake. His hands are locked behind his back, his head down and his eyes on the floor.

.

I walk slowly around him, taking in his abdominal muscles and his strong back, quivering with effort. His blond hair keeps his face hidden from me; I didn't ask him to tie it in his usual ponytail. Because of the pleasure I get from pulling harshly on his hair, he is forbidden to cut it shorter than shoulder length. He doesn't like it all that much, and would rather keep his mop of messy hair short if he had the choice. But his hair, like the rest of his body, is mine.

His hair keeps me from seeing his face, and also keeps him from looking at me. Not that he has the right to, but my Sissy likes to cheat. He's always so eager to know what I'm wearing to play with him. Not being able to check me out frustrates him greatly, and I take pleasure from that, too.

I don't want to address him right now and check the room to see that everything is ready, but I keep walking around him. The built-in bondage frame is ready; I added the bench earlier to facilitate what I have planned for him. Everything I need is next to it, just at arms reach.

I finally crouch down behind him, bringing him down with me so his ass is now touching his heels. My pussy is against his hands, my nipples rubbing his back and I can feel the strength he is using not to move. Directly in front of us stands a huge mirror where I can see us as well as the whole room. When I start slowly pulling on his hair it's the mirror I'm watching.

I pull on his hair until I can see his face in the mirror. I'm still not talking; I know he's waiting for that. His eyes are still on the floor and he doesn't see me watching him. I pull on his hair once, hard. His head jerks but returns to the same position and he doesn't even flinch. Good Sissy. I keep his hair in my left hand and let my right hand wander over his chest, still watching him in the mirror.

I can feel his muscles clench where my hand is, and let it trail down until it's on his cock. I can see him shut his eyes, trying to keep his position, trying not to make a sound. I didn't ask him to stay silent but he does anyway. That's the reason I don't want to talk yet. I want to let him stew a little longer wondering what state of mind I am in. I wouldn't do that with just anyone, but we've played enough together to know each other well; I know it won't mess too much with him. Just enough. I smile at the thought.

I take his cockring off, very slowly, and continue to study him. It's not much but I can feel him relax, and his cock is hard at once. I can't keep a dark laugh from escaping my lips. If he thinks it's the last he has seen of it, he's sorely mistaken. I stand up and go take what I need from the bench, and don't take my eyes off his reflection in the mirror while I do it. I see at once when his eyes aren't on the floor anymore; it 's really brief, but he looks for a second trying to see what I'm looking for.

He doesn't realize I am watching him and his eyes are back on the floor. He pulls himself together really quickly. I could have missed it, but I haven't. His shoulders sagging and the face he makes for that second are enough to make my anger flare. My hand stops on its way to grab the new cockring. I take a deep breath and see him tense at once. That's right, Sissy is in deep shit. I still don't move; I know what I'm going to do but I'd rather be calmer before proceeding.

The tricky thing about a painslut is that corporal punishment is useless. What is the use of stroking him with a cane when he'll take pleasure from it? And what message does that send him? "Please fuck up if you want pleasure"?

No, my pleasure is to hurt and inflict physical pain, but that is never for punishment, and psychological punishments always work the best. I have two options right now, leaving the dungeon - believe me when I say it's one of the worst punishments there is - or proceeding with my other idea. I know I'll do the latter. It'll help me get my point across once and for all.

I walk slowly and place myself directly in front of him. Without further notice I slap him once across the face. His head jerks again but is back to its initial position quickly. The fact that he knows I'm not pleased with him keeps him from enjoying it. His cock, which springs to attention each time he looks at my body, can't get totally hard either. I slap him again. Harder. I do that seven more times; his cheek is bright red and his face is repentant but it's not enough.

I go back to the bench and instead of picking up the cockring, I take the leather cuffs. Then I resume my earlier position, crouching behind his back. I pull roughly on his arms and cuff his wrists, then lock them together. My pussy once again is against his hands. I then grab his hair and yank his head hard. I then push his head down until his left cheek is flat on the 'll now hear the first words since this started.

.

"Why were you punished?"

He doesn't answer. He knows to wait for me to give him permission. So I do. "Answer!"

His voice is calm and assured, "I was punished because I pleasured myself when I shouldn't have, Mistress."

That's one way to put it. That rule is clear: no jerking off. Unless I tell him to do it. It's a simple rule. One he can follow without problem. He spends time frustrated that's for sure, but he gets enough pleasure that he shouldn't miss something like jerking off. My Sissy also has an astounding power over his cock, not to mention he had all the release he needed just the day before he decided to play with his stupid cock.

I've been a Domme long enough to know that it's not just "a fuck up". When a sub like my Sissy fucks up like that it's a message and I heard it loud and clear: "put me back in my place, reinforce the rules, show me where I stand." Sometimes it doesn't take much, other times much more. It seems like today is one of those times. I press his face into the floor a little more.

"Oh and that's what you want? Cumming all over your hand when you're not allowed to? Or is it just cumming that you want? Because the face you made when I went to fetch the other cockring showed me that you didn't want to play. So I guess the only thing you want is to jizz. Answer me!"

"That's not what I want, Mistress."

His voice was far less assured now, but it still wasn't enough.

"Really?" I use a mocking tone, " because that's not the message you're sending me, Sissy. Seems like fucking the first cunt you meet would satisfy you much more than what we're doing here. You may speak."

I keep my voice low and calm and what I'm saying is starting to make him agitated, but he's trying to refrain from it.

"I don't want that, Mistress."

"Why not, Sissy?" My words are harsh and I yank his head back, before pressing it to the floor again.

"I wouldn't be satisfied. I need you, Mistress." His voice quivers when he talks and he whimpers when he's done.

"I don't think so. Apparently all you need is your hand, Sissy slut." I whisper that in his right ear; my tone is hard and full of reproach, and makes him whimper again. "Do you have something to say to that?"

"I-no, that's not what I need, Mistress."

"We'll see." With that I yank his head back until his back is flush against my chest, grab his cock and start jerking him off. He whimpers again and his dick becomes a little softer instead of harder. Just the reaction I wanted. "Oh, no. That cock will get harder and I'll finish you, Slut. You want to come? You'll come! I'll take no pleasure out of it but you know that already, don't you?"

My left hand joins the right on his cock and then grabs his balls. Not hard, because I don't want him to take any pleasure out of it either. But my dry hand on his cock isn't helping him getting any, anyway. When he's hard again, my hand leaves his balls and I grab his hair again. He moans and lets a sob escape.

"Are you crying, Sissy slut? You really are a Sissy, aren't you? But isn't this what you wanted when you disobeyed me? To jerk off and cum? I'm just giving you what you want!"

I'm not being nice with his cock, my movements sharp and hard. I know what I want and this is the only way to achieve it. His sobs are louder now. My hand keeps his head from moving but I know that he would hang it in shame if he could. His eyes are closed and I can see in the mirror how devastated his face is. Tears and a little snot run down his face. His upper body sags a little more.

I keep myself focused and go on with what I'm doing. I love putting my subs in that state but not for this reason. He's like that because he knows he's disappointed me. At least he feels like he has. Frustration and psychological pain are eating at him. He know he'll come and he knows neither of us will take pleasure out of it. I can tell he's hating himself right now, as well as his body.

"You don't seem happy about what I'm doing, Sissy. It IS what you want, right? Tell me!"

He's trying to talk between sobs and his breath is ragged.

"No, Mistress. Please, please, Mistress. I d- don't want that. Please, I'll do anything. Please!"

"I don't think so, Sissy. I won't waste my energy on someone a whack off can satisfy, so I'll do that for you since that's all that you need, then I'll leave the room."

He is full on crying now. I know he wants to beg me some more, but I won't let him.

"You'll come now, not because I want you to, but because I have had enough of your little cry baby Sissy way. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Mistress"

I almost didn't hear him but I'm satisfied enough with his answer.

I stroke him twice before I feel his cock twitch in my hand and then his hot cum on my fingers. That's right, his cock doesn't even shoot his cum, it just leaks onto my fingers. That mustn't have been satisfying at all. I wipe my hand on his stomach before standing up. I watch him cry and let himself fall until his forehead is on the floor.

"I hope you're satisfied, Sissy." I know he isn't, but I want to hear him say it. "You can talk freely until I tell you otherwise."

"Please, Mistress."

He doesn't stop crying and his voice is muffled with his head on the floor. He keeps it there but turns it my way so I can see his face. He still doesn't look at me.

"Please what, Sissy?"

"Anything, Mistress. I'm sorry for what I did. I won't touch myself again. Please, Mistress. I'm sorry." His sobs punctuate his words but he keeps begging me.

Point made. No need to punish him any more than he is right now, and we are both in need of some fun so I'll get on with the scene. I still have a few things to tell him and I'll have to make some adjustments, of course. But punishment is over.

.

I move away from him and he hears it. His shoulders shake harder with his cries . He can't see that I'm crossing the room to get a short medium hemp rope. I try to be as silent as possible. On my way back to him I start making a noose with it. When I'm back behind him, I bend and yank his head enough to pass his head through it, then I stand up, pulling on the rope at the same time to tighten the noose around his neck.

He yelps in surprise as the noose chokes him a little but it's not enough to keep him from breathing normally. His sobs stopped when he felt the rope around his neck.

"Very well, Sissy. If that's what you want. Now answer me, whose cock is this?"

I grab his cock in my hand while I speak. He doesn't respond at once so I grip it tighter and pull on it. "Answer! Whose cock is this?"

"Yours, Mistress!"

"Of course it's mine. And you have no right to use it when I tell you you can't use it. Is that clear now?"

"Yes, Mistress." His answer is loud but not assured.

"Say it again!"

"Yes, Mistress!"

"Yes what, Sissy?"

"Yes, it's your cock, Mistress."

I take the cockring from the bench and put it on his semi-hard dick. Now that he knows something is going to happen he's getting hard again.

"Thank you, Mistress."

.

I look around the room and spot just what I need. A bull ring is attached to the wall near the mirror. A few chains hang from the celling, but they won't bother me; they might even be helpful. I pull on the rope and walk until I'm in front of it. I don't feel the need to tell my Sissy to follow. If he doesn't want to stop breathing he better follow me closely, which he does. Even on his knees with his hands tied behind his back he's pretty fast.

Once he's where I want him – back to the wall - I tie the rope to the bullring. It doesn't leave a lot of room for him to move. Just enough. Or maybe not enough. That's the fun part. I move a little away from and catch one of the chains and wrap it around my hand. I lift my right leg, not much but enough that he's facing my pussy.

"Lick my pussy. Make it good, Sissy, I've lost enough time with you."

My tone isn't friendly, but he knows that if I let him give me pleasure he's on the right path.

I laugh when the rope keeps his mouth from reaching my pussy. He's so close his frustration is palpable.

"You'll have to do better than that, Sissy. If you don't decide to do something in the next three seconds you can say goodbye to my sweet pussy. What will it be, Sissy?"

I don't have to wait three seconds. His mouth is on me at once. The rope chokes him and he can't breathe easily. He licks me with fervor but has to draw back a bit from time to time to take a real breath. I can hear choking sounds coming from him but he never really stops. His lips and tongue are doing wonders to my clit, and his struggle excites me; he also tries to go as far as he can with his tongue. I can feel it wanting to enter my vagina, but each time he does, the rope tightens around his neck. He tries not to cough but it's getting harder for him to breathe. Seeing the extent he'll go to pleases and contents me.

"I didn't order you to _try_ to please me, Sissy! I ordered you to please me. Do it, Slut!"

The knot is too tight now for him to try and pull on it any more, so he decides to concentrate only on my clit. He sucks and licks it quickly, letting out little moans of pleasure. I don't make a sound but I'm happy with his work. He knows what I like and gives everything he has. I could keep from coming and let him go at it a while longer but he's not really breathing so letting myself orgasm is the best thing to do.

I close my eyes and focus on the pleasure his mouth is giving me, how his flat tongue laps at my clit then, circles it and his lips suck on it. I grip his hair with my free hand and push his head into me while I silently come. My motion makes him choke more and I take my pleasure out of that, too.

As soon as I'm finished I pull the rope from his neck to let him breathe normally. His eyes are looking down at the floor but I can see his satisfied smile.

I grip his hair and put my mouth close to his ear, "I wouldn't be too cocky right now if I were you. I'm not sure you'll like what's coming so much." I smirk when his face falls. "That's right, Sissy."

.

I drag him by his hair to the bench under the bondage frame and order him to kneel on it.

He complies at once; I don't think he'll hesitate to do what I'm going to ask of him soon. I love it!

Only his calves are on the bench; his knees and feet stick out. I unlock his wrists so the leather cuffs are still around them but I can now lock his wrists separately on each side of the bondage frame. It's a low bench, so it's not hard for me to tie him up.

I can't do it if he's standing up, as my Sissy is really tall. I take another pair of leather cuffs and tie his ankles to the bench, separated enough that his ass is on display just in front of me. Lastly, I put a spreaderbar between his knees so he can't close them.

I love this position. First, because the bench is low, it makes him a little shorter than me, and secondly because it puts his ass at the perfect height. His hands on the bondage frame help him keep the position but it won't matter, at one point he'll hurt anyway. Although I have enough time to do some hurting of my own before the position becomes unbearable for him, his suffering from it isn't my goal at all.

Now to the part I have been waiting for! Oh, the pleasure of hearing his first scream. As I did the last time, I secure the base of the crusher to the bondage frame so it won't move. The crusher is a simple device -simple but devious, how great is that? - just two iron fingers on an axis. I just have to turn the screw to tighten their grip. It's not called a crusher for nothing, I feel like cheering and clapping at this evil little invention.

It's on a telescopic base so I can put the crusher at the right height, just where his cock and balls are, because I plan on crushing both. Oh yeah, clapping is in order, but I refrain from it. I take the cock ring off of his cock and stroke him twice.

"I'm so thrilled to use this on you. I can't wait to hear you scream like the Sissy Slut you are."

He stays silent and I can't hide my smile.

"You'll stay silent until I tell you you can make noise. Nod." Once he does I go on, "Even when you're able to make noise you won't speak to me unless I address you. Nod." He complies and I keep talking, "You can speak if it's to use your safe word. Anytime. Nod." Again he does.

I know he won't fuck that up. Safe words are something you don't play around with, even more so when doing new things in a scene. He knows that's not something which would cross me. Not using it would. I didn't plan the scene with him, so he doesn't know what I'll do and the crusher can bring him pain he may not be able to handle yet.

I don't want to second guess my every move. I trust him to tell me if it's too much in case I reach his limit. Satisfied by his silent consent, I pull gently on his cock and balls to put them between the iron fingers and turn the screw until they're safely locked between them. It's tight but no more than a cockring is.

I look at my Sissy and he's beautiful, tied the way he is, kneeling on that bench. My wet pussy becomes even wetter and I can feel it clench just looking at him. His body shudders lightly, maybe in fright, maybe in anticipation. I know my outfit is a reason for his reaction, too.

I come close to him and stroke his jaw lightly, making him look at me then I kiss him, open mouthed. I've missed kissing him. His tongue stroks mine with desperation and want. I deepen the kiss even more until it makes him moan, then I take a step back. I look at him one last time, the smile on my face soon becoming a smirk, and I walk around the bondage frame to place myself behind him.

I wrap his hair around my hand and pull his head back. I didn't lie when I say I love hair pulling. My body is flush against his back and I whisper in his ear,

"I hope you're ready. I'll take my sweet time with you, Slut."

I pick up the wooden stick as I talk and as soon as I finish I take a step back and whip his back with it. He doesn't make a sound but his upper body jerks forward.

"You better not move too much, Sissy. That's not a good idea."

And I whip him again, leaving a second red mark on his back. He doesn't move this time. I really love the effort he's making. I then whip his ass. He doesn't move much, and I know he can take it, but not making a sound is beginning to be hard for him. I won't make him wait too long. I can't wait to hear the sounds coming out of his mouth. I whip him a few more times before dropping the stick and picking up the cane.

"I want to hear you now, Sissy. Do your best, Slut!"

The first stroke is on his ass. He doesn't scream much, he's used to it. He also loves it. For now. I follow with another stroke still on his ass but on a different spot. He makes a little more noise but not much. I place myself to the side of him so I can keep stroking him and have access to the crusher's screw, too. Time to play! I turn it once, hitting his left thigh with the cane at the same time. And he howls, more in surprise than pain, but that will come soon.

I then alternate between hitting his left and right thighs while turning the screw on the crusher. His screams are delightful. I know the cane is responsible for most of it, but the crusher is doing a good job, too. From where I am I take pleasure in seeing his pretty cock becoming so red. His balls are wonderful too. Amazing how these little things always look like they'll explode anytime when they can endure so much more.

I want to crush them a little more, so I switch impact toys and pick up the crop. I still have time to come back to the cane later. He'll like the crop better but that doesn't mean I'll go easier on him, quite the contrary. I hit him on his back and ass, alternating long and short strokes, until they become a wonderful shade of pink. He's wailing and shouting. Sometimes a string of words escapes his lips but it's unintelligible, so I know it's not for me.

I'm delighted. Delighted and horny. Hurting him is always such a turn on! When I'm happy with my work I hit his thighs and calves and turn the screw twice more while his mind is focused on the pain in his legs. That grants me another wonderful scream. I stay put for a few seconds so he has the time to safe word if he needs it. But he only whimpers. I love my Sissy. He's quite the painslut now, but he'll always be my Sissy.

I drag my nails on his back which makes him wail.

"I'm really happy with you, Sissy. You still wail like a Sissy, though."

The crop still in hand I walk until I'm in front of him and hit him hard on the chest. He doesn't make a sound but it can't stay this way, can it? I hit him until he's screaming again and I can't refrain from muffling his last scream with a kiss. I drop the crop in order to stroke his shoulders and chest with my hand. Soon he's moaning into my mouth.

I put my hands in his hair, stroking it lovingly. My hands move back to his chest and I leave his mouth to kiss his neck, slowly trailing wet kisses until my mouth is on his right nipple. I suck on it and bite it, only stopping when it perks up, then I do the same to his left nipple.

When I'm satisfied, I bend a little to grab the nipple clamps linked up with a chain off the bench and clamp both nipples at the same time. He hisses but doesn't scream. I'm okay with that; the screaming will come. But I know it's painful seeing as I like anything with teeth. The skin around his nipples becomes a darker shade of red and I can't wait to make it even redder.

I then pick up a weight to hang on the chain. That's when the wonderful screams will come. I hang the first one which brings only a small whimper from my Sissy. Then the second one. I'm really happy when I hear the shout coming out of his mouth. I'm ready to hang the last one, but with that one will come another rotation of the screw. When I do, I almost come from the noise my Sissy is making. His screams and cries are that fantastic.

Tears fall down his cheeks as he tries to hold his sobs in but he soon quits trying. It's so wonderful to watch. I pick up the crop and hit him on the chest, making the weights sway in a painful way which increases his cries.

"Aw, my Sissy is bawling like a baby."

I emphasize my words by slapping his face; the motion makes the weights sway again which increases his cries. He's so beautiful that I can't resist the pleasure of slapping him again the hardest I can**. **

I can't tighten the crusher again for now so I just kiss him once quickly before moving behind him. I switch back to the cane and hit his thighs again, fast and hard strokes. Then I stroke his ass; it's so red right now that I nearly salivate looking at it.

When my arm starts to hurt I stop my ministrations. I pause for a minute then hit the soles of his feet. One time each, so hard I feel the vibrations going up my arms. His screams are deafening. I love it so much I feel like shouting "Again! Again!" but I know he's not up to it.

He's crying so much it should be heartbreaking. If I wasn't me, of course. Not only do I crave those cries and screams, but I know he enjoys it, too. Crying is a way to let off steam as well as a way to show how ready you are to get off. Of course he can't do it the way his cock is crushed but he really wants to be able to. I could finish things now, but I'll keep going a little longer. It's also my pleasure to tease him, after all.

Before going on with what I have planned, I face him. I want to see what I've done to him. I pull on his hair to keep his head from hanging, his whole body is a wonderful red with even redder marks. His cock and balls are crushed so much it's a sight to behold. His face is flushed, sweaty, teary and snotty. He's so beautiful right now. I keep studying him before going to stand behind him again.

Everything I need is on this bench including the lube. I pour a generous amount on my fingers and start stroking his asshole. His cries becomes moans as I insert two fingers in him, stroking him slowly, then after a few minutes, faster. His moans are becoming louder and I insert another finger. I know he wants to move to meet my strokes but the crusher prevents him.

I stroke faster until his moans becomes cries of pleasure then I stop and spank his right ass cheek. His skin is hot and sensitive and he yelps. I then spank his left cheek, getting the same response from him. I spank him a few more times until my hand tingles, then I stop. He's half moaning, half crying now.

My Sissy is ready to be fucked. I pick up my double strap on, and push it slowly between my labia and into my pussy. I let a moan escape from my mouth, only for my Sissy's benefit. He knows what I'm doing and the anticipation is killing him. I fasten the strap on around my waist and resume my spanking. No mystery in the fact that I love screams and red ass, right?

I put lube on the strap-on and getting closer to his body, stroke his asshole with the tip and yank his head up with my other hand.

"I think I want to fuck you in silence. I don't want to hear a sound. I'll take so much pleasure in fucking your bright red ass, thinking of all the toys I used to make it so hot and red. Feeling the strap-on push into my pussy each time I push into you. Seeing it disappearing in your wanton ass, and knowing that you can't come. You can't even really appreciate it, focusing as you are on your cock in the crusher and on not making any noise. Know that I'll love every second of it, Slut. "

I won't keep him from making noise; everyone knows how much I love moaning and screaming. But I think he's too far gone to really realize that. I grab his shoulders and push into him in one sharp movement. The sensation is phenomenal. I love fucking him so much. I don't always use a strap on, but I know I'll be too turned on to use anything other than a double strap on.

He keeps from making any noise while I start fucking him so fast I think I'll come in the next few minutes. Then I stroke slower but harder; his body is shuddering with pleasure, his thighs are trembling and without looking I know he's clenching his teeth so much that if pay attention I'll be able to hear his teeth grinding.

I let my hands slide from his shoulders and put my arms around his waist. I stroke my hands up his chest until I can feel the weight and pull hard on the chain. No sound comes out of his mouth; only the jerk of his head betrays his pain. I'm so proud. I kiss him between his shoulder blades.

"I want to hear you now, Slut."

As soon as the words leave my mouth, I hear his moans. Oh yeah, my Sissy is a wanton slut who loves having his ass fucked. His moans are getting louder and are mixed with all sorts of other little noises. It only turns me on more and I fuck him faster. When he's lost in his pleasure, I reach for the crusher's screw and rotate it again.

He lets a scream out, but as I don't stop fucking his ass, the scream is fast replaced by more moans. I then turn the screw one last time. When sexually aroused the body can take pain it couldn't usually bear, but people never seem to understand that. His poor cock and balls are a deep red now. I put my head under his left arm pit to see them better, so crushed it really looks like they will explode if I turn the screw one more time.

I'm still fucking him, but I'm getting tired. He's crying from the pain of the crusher but moaning as well from the strap on going in and out of his ass. I can feel my orgasm coming fast and I put my head back on his shoulder. My hands are still on his chest and grip the chain from the nipple clamp but I don't pull on it yet.

When I feel my orgasm a second away I yank on the chain and bite his shoulder. Hard. So hard I almost draw blood. My orgasm overcomes me at the same time he lets out his loudest scream yet. If his cock wasn't crushed, he would have come all over the floor.

I'm shaking with the remnants of my orgasm, although I suspect it's more about exhaustion since I'm always more satisfied with his cock, which I'll never admit to him. I keep fucking him slowly until my orgasm is totally over and then unfasten the belt, the strap on still deep in his ass. I take it out of my pussy then out of his ass and throw it behind me. I stroke his back slowly letting him feel my hand on his sensitive skin.

I face him and take one nipple clamp off at a time, licking his tortured nipples to ease the pain. Then I kiss him while I slowly loosen the crusher's screw. The blood rushing back to the area will hurt enough not to add to it. I keep one hand on his cock and when it's out of the crusher I stroke it slowly to keep it from being too painful.

He whimpers and groans as the feeling comes back. I use both my hands now to stroke his balls and cock. Our mouths are still locked in a wet kiss. When his cock is back to normal, except for its deep red color, it's so hard and sensitive. Every touch makes my Sissy let out a loud moan as well as a hiss.

He groans when I stop stroking it. I have to untie his hands and ankles; he moans gratefully when I free his left hand then his right. I work on his shoulder to ease the leftover kinks. When I'm sure it's enough I take the spreader bar from between his knees and bend over to free his ankles.

.

I grip his hair and order him to straddle the bench and sit on it, which he does eagerly. I yank his head back and whisper,

"Now I can fuck your cock or you can jerk off, Sissy. What will it be?"

I look at him with a smirk, waiting for the answer. He's so out of it that he takes a few seconds to answer.

"Please, fuck my cock, Mistress."

As soon as his words are out he realizes what he just said. I snicker, loving the mind game, "Isn't it _my_ cock, Sissy?"

He looks at me with a stricken face, so scared to have fucked up again. He's on the verge of crying when he answers me. _Point made as I said._

"Yes, Mistress. I'm sorry, please, fuck your cock, Mistress."

I stroke his face and push him so he lies down on the bench. "Grip the bench's legs with your hands, and don't you move them, Slut."

He complies at once. As soon as he does I straddle the bench and impale myself on his cock. Fuck, I missed it. The loud moan he lets out tells me he did, too. I put my hands on his chest to balance myself. It must hurt him when I push his sensitive back onto the bench but I can't sit and put all my weight on him. His balls and cock would hurt too much from the pressure.

The fact that I can fuck him is mostly due to the fact that he's still hot and in the moment. I won't be able to touch him in a few hours, although tomorrow he will be alright again.

I move over him as he groans and even with the orgasm I had not long ago I can feel my wall flutter. All that excitement can't go away all at once, right? And having his cock in me is such a pleasure. I fuck his cock like I fucked his ass, with hard and deep strokes. Soon he's groaning and moaning, trying to keep his orgasm at bay. His hands clench on the bench and he closes his eyes.

Now all of his muscles are clenching; I know it won't last long, not after everything that's happened. He's too worked up to be able to last long and I won't ask that from him. Although he doesn't know that.

"Leave one hand on the bench and use the other one on my clit, Slut. Now!"

His right hand goes to his mouth and he wets his fingers before starting to stroke my clit in time with my movements. My Sissy Slut is good with his hands, that's one sure thing. The noises he's making along with his body reaction tell me he's close to coming but he isn't asking yet so I suppose he decided to try to make me come before he does.

Any other day it would be my pleasure to make sure he doesn't achieve it but I want to give him that. The satisfaction of making me come will make him feel even better. His fuck up is in the past now and I don't want him to think I'm punishing him by not coming. He wouldn't think this way usually, but today I know he probably would. Plus, I'm exhausted and I really want to come.

His fingers on my clit and the feeling of his cock inside of me, plus all the wonderful things I did to him today, make my orgasm even better and I clench on his cock in a nearly silent moan. A cry leaves his mouth and next he's begging me to let him come.

I don't make him wait and he comes in me, a guttural groan escaping him then a shout as he comes deep in me. He moans and whimpers for a few minutes, his body shaking and his eyes shut.

I cradle his head and kiss him, first on his neck, then his face, then his mouth. Slow and tender kisses. He snakes his arms around me and crushes me to him. I stop kissing him and pull him to me. I stand up enough that his cock slides out of me.

I sit down on the bench, my legs still straddling his. His arms haven't left me and he still crushes me to him, now in a sitting position. I hug him back, my chin on his shoulder, stroking his hair and kissing him from time to time.

.

His shoulders start to shake and I feel his tears on my shoulders. I keep him there until I can't hear sobs anymore. His body relaxes into mine and I know he's alright now. He kisses my shoulder and thanks me several times, almost reverently. I move his head so I can see his face.

"That was something, wasn't it?"

He laughs and shakes his head, "Yeah you can say that. I'm exhausted."

"Fuck, me too! We better move. I'd like to shower and lie down."

He smiles at me and kisses me,

"Cuddling on the couch?"

I can only laugh at that; we always end up cuddling on the couch afterwards. That's also where I usually give him his aftercare after a scene. Not here, not in our bedroom. On the couch, before cuddling in front of a movie.

"Okay, a shower then the couch. We should clean up but I don't think I'm up for it right now. It'll wait."

I stand up with a groan. My right arm is killing me and I'm shaky on my legs. I suppose he'll have even more pain when he stands up, which he does slowly, groaning. He puts an arm around my shoulder and squeezes me to him.

"I think I want to watch Funny Game."

I laugh, "Aren't you tired of people playing sick games for today, Jasper?"

"Nope, Bella, never. Plus I know you'll cuddle me if I'm scared."

That, I will.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Leave a word.**


End file.
